Love:it's a beatiful thing
by Jasper-precabeth-lover
Summary: When tony is hurt ziva is left in tears but what happens when tony wakes up he will be hit with the wrost surprise and then the best surprise. Trust me the story is better than the summary oh and please read and review.
1. Wake

Chapter one - wake

Ziva:"Tony you can't leave me ."she said crying

Gibbs stood there looking at his agent he felt sorry for her cause he knows that she loves him

Gibbs:"you know he would never leave you ziva."

Ziva:"I know but what if i do lose him i love him too much to lose him sorry if it goes against your rules but I can't help how I feel."

Gibbs:" it's okay ziva I have been waiting for you two to date."

Ziva:" if he doesn't make it I will die inside and out."

Tony:" zee is that you." he said barely above a whisper.

Ziva:" TONY your awake!" she hugs him very tight.

Tony:" zee can't Breath."

Ziva:" sorry."

Tony:"it's okay you know I love your hugs."

Ziva:" i love you don't ever scare me like that I thought I was going to lose you."

Tony:"i would never leave you oh and I love you too."

Ziva leaned down and kissed tony both of them were both lost in la la land

While outside the hospital Wendy, Tony's ex-fiancée was holding a gun ready to shoot at ziva and bam... TO BE COTINUED

Hey thanks you guys for reading this story please read and review oh and I can't wait for season 11 to come out and season 10 barely ended I LOVE NCIS

3-  
Aaliyah


	2. Help

Chapter two -help

(outside the hospital)

Wendy:"looks like there will be no boyfriend and girlfriend for you two" she said with an evil smirk

(inside the hospital)

Tony:"ZIVA!"he said with a horrified look on his face

Ziva landed on the floor but just before she hit the ground Gibbs caught her

Gibbs:"tony press the emergency button."

Tony pressed the red button and not even a minute later nurses and doctors came rushing in once they entered they saw ziva on the floor so one of them went and got a gurney as soon as the nurse came back the doctors lifted her on it

Doctor:" we are going to take into surgery."

Gibbs:"ok do anything to save her."

Doctor"we will ."

Then the doctors left and Gibbs called McGee

McGee:"hello boss."

Gibbs: McGee we have a crime sence ziva was shot and the shooter shot her from outside the hospital."

McGee" ok boss oh and how is she."

Gibbs:"they are taking her into surgery oh and McGee inform Abby and ducky that ziva was shot."

McGee:" yes boss."

Once Gibbs walked back into the room he saw tony crying

Tony:" Gibbs this isn't fair i barley had her back in my arms and then ."

Gibbs:" I know she's going to be ok she's strong."

Tony :" yeah I know she's a ninja but she's my ninja .".

Two hours later

The doctor comes in

Doctor:" well I have some very good news."

Tony:"is she ok."

Doctor:"yes she is and I have a question does ziva have a boyfriend."

Tony:"yes she does I'm the boyfriend."

Doctor:" oh well congrats dad."

Tony:" zivas pregnant ."

Doctor:"yes she is oh and you may see her now she's in next room ."

Until next time which will be very soon please review

3-

Aaliyah


	3. Surprise

I do not own n.c.i.s. only the I did tony and ziva would be together already. hope you enjoy my story:)

Chapter three-surprise

Gibbs:"go tony I'll wait here."

Tony:"thanks boss."

Once tony got off the bed Gibbs gave him one of his famous slaps on the head

Tony:" what was that for."

Gibbs:"for knocking one of my best agents up. Now go."

Tony walked down to the next room and nervously and walked in and saw ziva crying

Tony:" hey , hey why are you crying."

Ziva:" I'm guessing the doctor told you I was pregnant."

Tony:" yes he did but is that the reason why your crying."

Ziva:"tony I know that you do not want a child and that your not going to care about him or her."

Tony:" now that's where you are wrong I love the idea of being a father especially because the women caring my child is the one and only Ziva David the women that I love the most."

Ziva:"aww tony and I'm also happy that your the father of our child."

The doctor walks in

Doctor:"ok ziva we are going to do a ultrasound so we can see how far along you are."

Ziva:" can you hold my hand?"

Tony:"of course zee."

Doctor:"the gel might be a little cold

Ziva noded then the doctor put the gel

Doctor:"it looks like your three months along that's good news it means we can find out the gender."

Ziva:"well is it going to be a girl or boy?"

Doctor:"ziva you and tony will be having a...

TO BE CONTINUED

You guys get the chance to pick the gender of their child so please vote if you want twins boy and girl. Or just one child boy or girl please vote

Hey guys are you enjoying this story? I hope you  
read and review I will try and make the chapters longer and will try to post daily bye

3-  
Aaliyah


	4. Didn't expect that

I do not own N.C.I.S. but I wish I did because I love N.C.I.S.

Chapter four-didn't expect that

Previously on n.c.i.s.

_Ziva:"well is it going to be a boy or girl."_

_Doctor:"Ziva you and tony will be having_ twins boy and girl. Congrats.

Tony:"wow twins this is great news now we are going to have both genders!"

Ziva:"I'm so happy I always wanted to be a mother and now I get to be a mother of twins!"

Knock knock

Gibbs walks in

Tony:"come in."

Gibbs:"hey so the doctor told me he did an ultrasound do you know the sex of the baby."

Ziva:"I think you mean babies we're having twins boy and girl!"

Gibbs:"congrats."

Knock knock  
abby,McGee, and ducky come in

Ziva:"come in."

Abby:ZIVA oh my gosh your ok!"she said while running to her bed and hugging her

McGee:"the doctor said you guys have a surprise for us."

Ziva:"tony can you tell them I already told Gibbs?"

Tony:"of course. Guys this might surprise you but ziva's pregnant with twins boy and girl."

Abby:"OH MY GOSH congrats you guys this is the best news ever!"

Ducky:" congratulation you two I hope I can be the best grandfather in the world."

Ziva:" I'm sure you will be the best grandfather."

McGee:"congrats never thought tony would be a father especially to twins."

Abby:"nether did I."

Tony:"hey I do have feelings and for your information I will be the best dad in the world."

Abby:"I'm sure you will be. Because if you screw up I'm going to kill you and I'm sure ziva will also kill you if you mess up with the twins."

Tony:"Abby they are not even born yet and you are already giving them nicknames."

Abby:"well what do you expect me to call them two combinations of tony and ziva."

Tony:well no I guess you can call them the twins."

Ziva:"would you too stop fighting it's giving me a headache."

Tony:" 't happen again right Abby?"

Abby:"I'm not making any promises."

McGee:"so have you guys thought of any names yet."

Ziva:"I have but I'm not saying the name it's a surprise that only tony can know."

Tony:"same thing goes with the name I thought about."

Abby:"you guys suck the life out of everything."

Ziva:"yeah whatever."

Abby:"well me and McGee are going home. Bye guys."

(Abby and McGee are dating)

Everyone:"bye see you tomorrow."

Ducky:"well i am also going to leave to let ziva rest looks like she's already asleep."

Gibbs and tony:"bye ducky

Gibbs:"well I guess I will leave now give you guys some alone time. Oh and tony."

Tony:"yeah boss?"

Gibbs:"take good care of her because she's like a daughter to me and if you hurt her I will kill you with my bare hands."

Tony:"I would never ever hurt ziva that would make me wanna kill myself."

Gibbs:"ok well bye I'll come by to you two tomorrow."

Tony:"goodbye boss."

As so as Gibbs left tony got himself more comfortable and kissed ziva on her forehead and said

Tony:"I love you zee."

Ziva:"I love you too."she said sleeplsy

Tony and ziva soon fell asleep thinking everything would be just fine and that no one could Hurt them now that they we together be when in reality the danger has only just begun

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter now I know some of you guys wanted my story to be original but the votes were even so I had to put the two genders and the only way I could do that was make it twins but at least my plot is different from everyone else's I hope I did not disappoint you guys and make you not want to read my story anymore but please understand I'm not that good at writing stories but there will be the most twist ended so please continue to read my story and maybe after the story is done i can make a sequel bye

3-  
Aaliyah


	5. It's time

I do not own n.c.i.s.

Chapter five-it's time

Five months later

It's the middle of the night when suddenly ziva starts feeling a huge pain

Ziva:TONY!

Tony:ahh what?

Ziva:it's time

Tony:it's time um ok well I'll get the bag you get in the car

Ziva:hurry

Once tony got in the car he started speeding to the hospital while ziva called Gibbs

Ziva:Gibbs it's time hurry up and come also tell the rest of the team agggggh bye

Tony: we're almost there sweet cheeks

Ziva: tony as much as I want to get there already I don't want to die with two little people inside of me

Tony:right ok well we're already here

Tony got off the car and got the bag went to ziva's side and opened the door, helped her to the entrance and went inside

Tony:nurse my wife is in labor

Nurse:ok well miss can you please take a seat in this wheelchair

Ziva:yes

Once ziva got onto the wheelchair the nurse rolled her down the hall to a little white room

Nurse:ok miss do you want medicine so you won't feel the pain or do you want a natural birth remember if you do take the medicine there might be compilations during the birth

Ziva:then I want a natural birth

Nurse:ok let's see how far your dalitaed well your dalitaed by about 8 centimeters so you can start pushing after I go get your doctor

Ziva:tony hold my hand

Tony:ok

Doctor:hello ziva since your already dalitaed 8 centimeters

you can start pushing

Ziva:agggggh

Doctor:your doing good I can see the head push

Ziva:agggggh

Crying

Doctor: it's a boy now it looks like the other baby is coming can you please push again

Ziva:yeah agggggh

Crying

Doctor:it's a girl

Tony:you did ziva their here

Beep beep beep beep

Doctor:her blood pressure is dropping I'm going to ask you to please leave the room

Tony:no I'm not going to leave her

Doctor:sir please

Tony:ok

Tony leaves the room and sits down in the waiting room minutes later the team arrives

Gibbs:tony why are you out here and crying

Tony:after ziva gave birth her blood pressure went down and they made me leave the room

Abby:i hope she's ok

The doctor comes out

Doctor:family and friends of ziva dinozzo

Tony:how is she doctor

Doctor:ziva...

AN: Sorry I haven't updated it's just my dad is at the hospital and I go visit him everyday and I don't leave the hospital until very late so I barley got a chance to write until now.

I know its not the best cliffhanger or the longest chapter but i try and Please don't hate me I know you guys all love ziva and so do I but just wait and see hoped you guys liked this chapter because I worked hard on it please review bye until the next chapter.


	6. Seriously again

Tony:say it

Me:no

Ziva:say it

Tony:I suggest you say it cause sweet cheeks is a mad ninja

Me: fine I will say it but only because I know ziva can kill me with a paper clip. I do not own N.C.I.S. hope you guys like the chapter.

Chapter six-seriously again

Doctor: ziva is fine this happens all the time with twins right now she is resting you may go see her also she is going to stay here for two days just in case her blood pressure drops again

Tony:ok

Once tony went inside the room and saw ziva he ran to her side

Tony: sweet cheeks are you ok

Ziva:I'm fine I'm just tried from giving birth to twins

Tony:well the team is here do you want to see them

Ziva:yes

Nurse: do you guys want to hold your children

Ziva and tony: yes

The nurse gives them the twins

Ziva:they ate so cute tony

Tony: I know I can't believe we created these two little people

Ziva:tony can you go call the team so they can see the twins

Tony:sure here you go

After tony gives ziva the boy

he go's and tells the team that ziva's ok and that they can go see the twins Abby was the first to run to the room

Abby:ZIVA your ok.

Ziva:yes I am do you want to hold the twins

Abby:of course

When Abby got the twins a shot was fired into the room and it almost hit Abby then they threw a brick with a note

Ziva:Abby get down they might try to shoot again

Abby:ok

And ziva was right cause five more shots went into the room

Ziva:Abby protect the twins

I'm going to find out who did this

Then ziva got her phone went into carmera and looked out the window zoomed in and took a picture

Ziva:there now lets see who it was

When she checked the photo she was taking by surprise of who it was

Abby:well who is it

Ziva:wendy

Abby:Wendy as in tony ex-fièncae

Ziva:yes Wendy and she probably was the one that shot me a few months ago

Suddenly tony and the team comes in worried

Tony:what happend I heard shots

Ziva:we're fine but six shots were fired and I got a shot of who it was I'm so tony but it was Wendy

Tony:what! I knew she would do something like this

Ziva:what do you mean she would do something like this

Tony:three months before you and me got married she came by our apartment and said she wanted me back and I said no because I was getting married with you and she didn't take it

well

Ziva:wait a minute that bitch was in our apartment I'm gonna kill her

While tony and ziva were talking Abby was looking at the bullets that were fired

Abby:guys the bullets that were fired are the same from the one that ziva got shot with

Gibbs:so Wendy was the one that shot ziva a few months ago and right now

Abby:yeah because these bullets are for a rare gun that needs special bullets

Gibbs:well me and McGee will go and arrest her

Tony:can I go too

Gibbs:no you have to stay here to keep ziva,Abby,and ducky safe

Ducky:I can myself safe Jethro

Gibbs:yeah I know that duck but still I don't want anyone to get hurt

Tony:I'll make sure they are safe

Gibbs:ok well let's go McGee

Gibbs and McGee walk out of the room

Ducky:ziva may I hold the twins

Ziva:of course ducky

Ziva gives ducky the twins

Ducky: they are very beautiful an look they both have tony green eyes

Tony:would you look at that they do have my eyes but they have ziva's nose

Ziva:well I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep

Tony:ok sleep you need the rest

One hour later Gibbs and McGee return

Gibbs:she fled all her stuff is gone

Tony:what!

McGee:The neighbor said she moved all her stuff to her new house but didn't leave until an hour and a half ago

Tony:did she leave a fording address?

Gibbs:no she left nothing

Tony:well ziva's not gonna like that news when she wakes up

Gibbs:well we're going to leave now to let ziva rest come on guys

After they left tony went and put the twins where they sleep and went to the chair next to ziva and fell asleep

TWO DAYS LATER

Tony:ok zee it's time to go do you have everything

Ziva:yes now let's go get the twins

They walk out and see a nurse

Tony: excuse me mam me and my wife are ready to leave but we need our children from the nursery

Nurse:sure follow me

They follow the nurse into the nursery

Nurse:what's your last name

Tony:dinozzo

Nurse:ok will let me get them

The nurse go's and gets the twins and returns

Nurse:here you go have a wonderful day

Ziva: thank you

Tony:so when are we going to tell the team what their name is

Ziva:today I plan on inviting them over and telling them how bout you call McGee, and Gibbs and I call Abby and ducky

Tony:ok

Once tony and ziva are done with the phone calls they arrive at their house they trun on the lights and...

The team and:SURPRISE!

Ziva:how did you get in

Abby: remember when you taught me how to pick locks that's how oh and WELCOME home twins!

Gibbs:so what's their names?

Ziva:tony you say the boys name and I'll say the girls name

Tony:ok well we thought long and hard but we finally chose one. Everybody meet chad dinozzo

Ziva: and meet Kelly dinozzo

I hope you don't mind Gibbs

Gibbs: are you kidding me I don't mind at all I'm actually honored.

Abby:such beautiful names

Ziva:me and tony have been thinking on the godparents and we decided that Kelly's godparents are gonna be Gibbs and Sarah

McGee:my sister is gonna be Kelly's godmother why

Ziva:because she supported me a lot during my pregnancy while tony was at work sarah would came over and we would chat,watch movies and other stuff

Tony: chad's godparents are Abby and McGee

Abby:Awh thanks you guys I will be the best godmother ever

Ziva:we know

Abby:ok well lets party

Two hours after everyone left

Ziva:tony do you think we are going to be good parents

Tony:of course we are

Ziva:I'm just worried what if they don't like me as their mother

Tony:I'm sure they will love as much as I love ok

Ziva:ok I guess I will be

Tony:goodnight sweet cheeks I love you

Ziva:I love you too goodnight

Hoped you guys liked this chapter like I said before i'm always visiting my dad in the hospital and i

levae the hospital very late. so I'm like up half the night writing so please reveiw bye


End file.
